heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.26 - A Walk Around Bastion
Genosha. Home of many mutants, people who seek freedom from oppression, from the threats against their very lives for being different. People who desire to live without having to look over their shoulder out of fear or hide from those who'd seek to visit unspeakable acts upon them. It is where Circe has called home for over a month now and she is just now truly ready to go out and see the sights for herself. Not having to worry about keeping herself disguised, Circe has not bothered to try and conceal the purple hair and red eyes that sets her apart from many of the mortals, nor has she bothered to try and make herself seem shorter than the nearly six foot tall she is, the woman very proud of being the sort who might catch attention and draw eyes to herself with every step she takes. She's wearing a light sundress that nearly matches her hair in hue and heeled sandals, looking almost like a tourist who is merely walking around, looking here and there with great interest. The Imperator has been invited to join her and even allowed to play guide if such wouldn't be a bother to the usually busy leader, the man she has grown quite fond of and whom she enjoys the company of. Magneto accepted the distraction gratefully. Affairs in Serbia had begun to wear on the envivified man, who had been forgoing sleep for days at a time, working endlessly at the command tower to manage the ongoing semi-occupation of Novi Pazare. On the street, Magneto still wears his battle raiment, as he has for a week now- but his helmet wears more open, is less menacingly shaped than when he is in battle. His armor seems more cloth, comfortable and flowing, and his cloak, shorter. And everywhere they go, despite the occasional fearful glance, mutants stop and cheer, or applaud, or simply hail their supreme leader from afar. His presence on the streets is not uncommon- he is simply that well beloved. "This is one of the children's creches," Magneto says, gesturing at a fair-sized building with a large, open-air play area behind it. "Children are not required to be raised in them, but we encourage parents to put their children into community education as soon as they feel it is practicable. It is here children receive their first major evaluations of their talents and gifts. In only the year Genosha has been truly stable, we have already identified a thousand potential Alpha level mutants, most under the age of ten. Through my genetics program, I am hoping to develop- in five to fifteen years- a more predictable measure for determining what gifts an infant will be born with, depending on their parent's genetic background." To be so loved by one's people. For a moment it strikes a nerve and a pang of jealousy hits Circe as does a faint sense of longing for such acceptance. It has caused her to fall quiet for a block, silence spent in trying so very hard to tramp down those silly feelings. Such are better suited for mortals, not immortal witches, especially one who, by her own right, has been admired in one way or another over the years. His voice tugs her back into the conversation and she finds herself pausing, turning slightly to regard the nursery school curiously. "So is this place a school or a laboratory, Magneto?" The question is borne from curiosity and a longing to understand, to know more about how things are done here. Her head turns again, this time so she can look at Erik once more, her expression soft as it often is when they are in each other's company. "And speaking on the subject of education, I do believe that you're ready for your next lesson in magic, for when you are ready." Erik has been an apt pupil and has caught on so swiftly. Faster than Circe expected, truly. "A bit of both," Magneto says with an idle shrug, walking down one of Bastion's thoroughfares with Circe at his side. "Everyone on Genosha is required to contribute genetic samples and to participate in some general census work. They understand that it is not a matter of privacy, but of principle. We must have more mutants if we want to be a strong and healthy race. Breeding programs and genetic monitoring, as well as regular evaluations of talents and skills, help us determine what mutants would be best suited to what jobs. For example, if the Labor Bureau determines Genosha is best served by a mutant working in a certain job, then we offer them an incentive to take that position. However, we do not penalize them for pursuing a career of their own choosing. It unifies several aspects of several social engineering theories into a neat package that is... very effective." He waits until they're a bit more isolate, then smiles slightly at Circe. "Do let us keep those lessons to ourselves," he says in gentle tones. "I cannot imagine I will possess the capacity for the arts magical inside of at least five years, and it is a school of discipline I would like to keep in my reserve until my enemies find it sprung upon them." Perhaps it is a sign that the sorceress is not one of them but she truly does not understand. They have sought to be rid of such from the humans who have desired to police the mutants yet it sounds like Erik just admitted to do the same, albeit for differing reasons. Frowning slightly, she links an arm through his, allowing the woman to drift a little closer so she can speak into his ear. "So... you basically use the same methodology as the government has tried to use on your people, my liege?" Science is lost on the woman, this well beyond her talent pool, and it has her confused. When reminded to be careful she bows her head, grinning a bit. He's right. Care is needed when discussing his lessons. "Forgive me, Erik. I will exhibit more restraint when it comes to discussing that subject." Even with the speed he is picking up what he's been shown so far it is correct that it'll take no small amount of time before he'll truly be adept in magic and it might be dangerous for him if someone were to learn of what it is she's trying to help him accomplish now. Magneto gives Circe a hard look. "No," he snaps. "My people volunteered for the programs when they came to Genosha. They are here because they believe in the dream and will contribute to it. 'My people' were /forced/ into camps and laboratories, torn from home and family. My methods are not over harsh nor are they excessive. I ask only that my people invest in the future of our society, and it seems a small price to pay to ask that they work to build our future as cooperatively as possible." Many might shy away from that look but not her although she does hurry to explain herself, Circe made to realize she misworded that question of hers. "I apologize, Imperator. I didn't mean it that way. Of course you're not like them. I was merely trying to inquire about the method of testing, nothing more." A hand comes up to rest upon his shoulder, Erik looked directly in the eye. "I know you desire for nothing more than to help the mutants, not see them locked away and tortured and turned into lab rats. If I felt you were such a man I would not have aligned myself with you." Circe would have leaned in to give the man a chaste kiss upon the cheek to try and further soothe things between them, but with that helmet he wears she can't, so she instead smiles sweetly, hoping the gesture will suffice. "Now, let us not overly linger upon this, Your Majesty. Today is too wonderful of a day to let a misunderstanding ruin it. Shall we move on?" Magneto seems to accept the apology, though it takes a few long paces for him to regain his temper. Still, when a little child runs up with a flower for him, he removes his helmet to reveal a beaming smile, taking a knee to accept it from the little one. "Blessings on your family, child," he tells her, patting her head approvingly. With a squeal she runs back to her parents, who all bow gratefully to Magneto. "I suspect that our current political course may lead us down strange roads," Magneto says thoughtfully, replacing his helmet on his head. Ever the warrior, ready for battle. "I have reason to believe Moldova and Romania will accede to my demands, but the Ukraine... for some reason, they hedge, even though they are fully aware that I know as well as first-hand of the presence of encampments there." He looks at Circe, considering. "Things are well in hand in Novi Pazare, and before I commit to my next maneuver, I believe some reconnaissance is in order. Would you be amenable to a short trip, Lady?" he asks Circe. "I can get us into the Ukraine and mask our presence, but I am a man who believes in extreme prudence. I believe a small team of us- perhaps my associate, Nathaniel included- can reconnoiter and determine the best way to proceed into the Ukraine." A faintly relieved expression finds its way to her face and Circe exhales what might be a sigh, glad over how things at least appear to be alright now. It'd be mused over but then the girl arrives to give Magneto the flower, that causing her to arch a violet brow. It is very sweet to be able to observe but still something she'll have to get used to. When they continue on she turns her eyes forward so she won't accidentally run into anyone they might pass but while Erik's not looked at he is most definitely paid attention to. "Of course I'd be amenable," Circe answers quickly. "I can help hide the fact that we are there as well, if such is required," is said then by the sorceress, illusion truly her gift, "and make it so that we'll appear nothing more than simple folk if we are happened upon." "Nathaniel will be of aid in preventing any errant psychics from stumbling upon us and getting us past any patrols," Magneto says thoughtfully. "And I can shield us from any telecommunications devices or spy satellites effortlessly." He nods decisively. "And with your aid, we can negotiate any obstacles myself or Nathaniel cannot overcome. Yes. I think it is time I took to the field," he declares, looking back out over his city as they come to the edge of a terraced steppe. "I will show the world first-hand what the weight of my retribution truly is." Fade Category:Log